Devices that communicate sensory output to a user are known. Such devices typically receive user input into an electronic source that generates a signal to communicate the sensory information directly to the sensory output device. User input into an electronic source commonly comprises manually entering electronic input information (typing, pushing one or more buttons, etc.) into a signal generating device. These systems may be limited by the strength of the signal so the signal generating device and the sensory output device must operate in relative proximity to each other.